


【独普】Light a fire

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: "最后一支舞"
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【独普】Light a fire

1945年4月25日 柏林 总统府地堡

“笃笃——”

“请进。”路德维希从一堆战报中抬起头，门开了，他站起来刚准备行礼，却看到基尔伯特站在门口，“哥哥？你不是在前线……快进来吧。”路德维希左右看了看确认没人注意到这里，才迅速关上了门

路德维希因其特殊的身份在这样的时间还能拥有一间独立的办公室，这间不大的房间里只有一张桌子和两把椅子，神奇的是居然还摆了一台留声机和几张碟，现在桌子和其中一把椅子上都堆满了文件，白炽灯的冷光充满了房间

基尔伯特看着桌上散落的纸片，那是各个战区传来的溃败的消息，现在，苏军已经以德军数倍的兵力包围了柏林，四处都在发生着激烈的巷战，苏军从所有能渗透的地方进攻进来，后院、地下室甚至地下铁道、下水道都成了战场，这个原本美丽的城市，他最爱的家园，如今在炮火中变成一座废墟，原本欢声笑语生活的人们，如今脸上也只剩下了疲惫和恐惧。每天晚上当他闭上眼睛，眼前只有一座座尸山，耳边只有女人和孩子们的哭喊声，他们的丈夫和父亲，再也不会回来了；而当他睁开双眼面对镜中的自己，他只看到自己身上洗不掉的血污，那双红色的眼睛，真的像其他人说的，是从地狱爬回来的恶魔，现在连他自己也这么想

已经够了，该结束了

“哥哥？你还好吗……？巷战不顺利吗，没事的，元首已经在调兵了，我们还有希望的，只要……”

“阿西……”基尔伯特打断了他的弟弟，他仰视着他，从很多年前开始他的阿西就比他还要高了，明明刚出生的时候只有那么小，想到这基尔伯特的脸上浮现出一丝笑意，他伸出手想触碰路德维希的脸，但最终还是只落在了他的肩膀上，“我有话想对你说。”

“你还记得以前吗，那个时候你还很小，我们还很亲近，你问我想要什么，我没回答你而是反问了你，你告诉我你想变强，强到可以影响世界。”基尔伯特注视着弟弟漂亮的蓝眼睛，“你做到了。”

“那个时候我没有回答你，是因为我突然意识到自己什么也不想要了，你就是我的答案，我的人民更认同你而不是我，他们效忠的对象是你，而我居然认为这是理所应当的。”基尔伯特自嘲似的笑了，他不再看着路德维希，转而盯着墙上因为轰炸而出现的一道细细的裂缝，“当一个国家什么都不想要的时候，就是他该死去的时候了。”

“哥哥！你在说什么啊……”

“当你开始长大，你真的长得飞快，很快就能独当一面了，1914年的时候还会在战壕里躲在我身边，到了1918年春天就已经可以指挥一个师的战斗了。”基尔伯特随手拿起桌上的钢笔，那是战争开始前他送给路德维希的生日礼物，他摩挲着笔杆上自己亲手刻上去的路德维希的名字，“我知道你有多恨那个协议，大概从那个时候开始事情就开始失控了，也是从那个时候开始我们开始疏远了。那个时候你防我防得紧呢，根本不肯给我插手的机会，但是你的手段，亲爱的，我不得不说，贻害无穷。”

“不是的，哥哥，不是你想的那样……”路德维希显得有些慌乱，仿佛被撞破了什么秘密，他想安抚基尔伯特，但伸出的手却不知道该放在哪里

“有酒吗？”

“什么？”

“什么都行，实在不行医用酒精兑水也行。”基尔伯特转头冲路德维希调侃似的眨了眨眼

“……厨房应该有的，我去拿。”

路德维希穿过地堡里的走廊，隐隐约约能听到外面的轰炸声，路过的军官们慌乱的向自己的上司传递着新的战报，看到他想向他行礼被他制止。厨房里还有些葡萄酒，路德维希拿了酒和杯子，还顺便拿了一盘剩下的点心

当他回到办公室，他发现基尔伯特将桌上的柏林地图拿起来挂在了墙上，正对着它不知想些什么

“嚯，你们还有点好东西的嘛！”基尔伯特接过弟弟手里的东西，放在桌上，紫红色的液体在高脚杯里摇晃着，醇香的酒气扑面而来，基尔伯特自己拿了一杯，又递给路德维希一杯

“哥哥你听我说，现在还不是放弃的时候，第9集团军已经在集结了，只要他们赶来就能实现反击……”

“你已经做得很好了。”基尔伯特再次打断了路德维希，他看着路德维希因为长时间睡眠不足而通红的双眼和眼下的青紫，还有几缕金发从向来梳的一丝不苟的头发中掉出来，当然他自己也好不到哪里去，这个屋子里其实只有两个疲惫不堪的男人而已。他抬手将路德维希那几缕不听话的头发拨开，路德维希的眼中有着浓浓的不甘，可是战争就是这样，是他们先选择了这样弱肉强食的法则，现在被它所吞噬就不该抱怨。基尔伯特很熟悉战场，他的国家或者说他本人就是在战火中成长的，但他们现在所经历的这场战争，即使是他也感到恐怖，随着时间的推移人类做事的效率越来越高，包括杀戮的效率，虽然上面一直将某些事作为保密事项，但每个人也多少感受的到某些可怕的事情正在发生。

“可是哥哥……成王败寇……”路德维希露出痛苦的神色，1919年凡尔赛宫的场景还历历在目，而这次亚瑟和弗朗西斯绝对不会轻易放过他的，更别提再加上伊万和阿尔弗雷德，从苏军这赶尽杀绝似的进攻方式就能看出他们的恨意，他不敢想象再次失败之后面对的将是怎样的局面。他在这条错误的路上横冲直撞，当他回过神来的时候，才发现四周早已没了光明，他被黑暗吞没，他站在黑暗里茫然无措，只能磕磕绊绊的继续向前。

基尔伯特有些心疼的看着自己的弟弟，他曾经那么耀眼，他的出现令全欧洲为之忌惮，事情怎么会走到今天这个地步估计后世的社会学家有很多话想说，但……“对不起，阿西，我是个不称职的哥哥。”基尔伯特垂下眼睛看着杯子里的红酒，路德维希猛的抬起头，难以置信的看着他向来骄傲的不可一世的哥哥

“我说真的。”感受到了路德维希的视线，基尔伯特瞟了他一眼，端起酒杯喝了一口，“我教给你的东西几乎都是跟战争有关的，那是我的生存方式，放在我身上我不认为它是错的，但是阿西，你跟我不同，你有很多选择，你做了很多尝试，在这些事情上我几乎没能给你什么帮助，我很抱歉。虽然从目前的结果上来看他们都失败了，但是我相信总有一天你能找到自己的生存方式。我希望你时刻记得，你是我引以为豪的弟弟，过去是，现在是，我相信将来也会是。”

路德维希怔怔地看着基尔伯特，他突然感觉基尔伯特离他越来越远，他伸出手想拉住他却什么也抓不到，他要失去他了，他有这样的预感，而这件事带来的恐惧感几乎将他定在原地动弹不得。

“嘿，你这里居然还有台留声机！”基尔伯特注意到了那台被压在一大堆文件下毫无存在感的机器，他随手将上面的东西放到一边，露出一台有些旧但还能正常工作的留声机，“还有些唱片……不愧是本大爷的弟弟，品味真好，嘿，陪本大爷跳支舞吧，就像你小时候我教你的那样？”基尔伯特笑着伸出手邀请路德维希，仿佛这不是战争期间，而是一次和平年代的一次私人聚会。

“什……”路德维希胃疼的表示今天也没能跟上自己哥哥跳脱的思维，他还在消化基尔伯特刚刚说过的话，但习惯使他还是顺着基尔伯特的意思点点头牵上了他的手

办公桌前有一片空地，房间里的灯光算不上明亮，吊在办公桌上放的电灯以最低的功率运作着，光线以那里为中心，周围逐渐变得黯淡，刷的惨白的墙上除了基尔伯特刚刚挂上去的柏林地图以外空无一物。他们相对而立，钢琴声缓缓地流淌出来，路德维希和基尔伯特相互行礼，他们注视着对方，瞳孔映出对方的模样，大提琴沉缓的低音慢慢引入，他们在音乐中同时伸出右臂，仿佛要交缠在一起却又没有触碰到对方，白炽灯冷冽的白光打在他们脸上，却在对方眼中被叠上了温柔的光，退开，再走近，音乐开始出现波动，他们转身背对对方，又忍不住再次将目光纠缠在一起

这是一首描写过去美好的曲子，路德维希的思绪渐渐随着音符飘远，他仿佛回到了童年的柏林宫，那个时候基尔伯特牵着年幼的他赤脚在柔软的地毯上练习这种舞步，他还记得基尔伯特一边对这种起源于法国宫廷的舞步嗤之以鼻一边又叮嘱他一定要学会

缠绵又疏离，优雅而克制

音乐渐入高潮，更多的回忆涌上心头，他看到花园里他们亲手种下的盛开的矢车菊，施普雷河奔腾的河水中他们乘着游船欣赏岸边茂密的森林，从皇宫偷偷溜出来在勃兰登堡门下相约见面……柏林的每一寸土地，他都与基尔伯特并肩走过，这里是他们的心脏，他闭上眼都能轻易描绘出的柏林地图，现在正挂在墙上静静地注视着他们，她曾经是那么美，她会恨他们吗……

曲子进入尾声，钢琴的声音占据了主导，而大提琴和弦的声音像影子一样缠绕着整段旋律，他们两人的影子也在昏暗的墙壁上被逐渐拉长

是告别的时候了。

路德维希再也控制不住自己的情绪，在一处本应该渐行渐远的舞步猛的将基尔伯特揽进怀里，基尔伯特愣了一下也就任由他抱着，回抱住他并且安抚性的轻轻拍了拍弟弟的背，路德维希将脸埋进哥哥的颈窝，基尔伯特的身上满是火药和鲜血混着泥土的气味，只有离得够近才嗅得到他熟悉的哥哥的味道，他们保持着相拥的姿势直到留声机停止工作。路德维希仿佛终于下定了什么决心，一手依然搂着基尔伯特的腰，而另一只手捧起他的脸颊，大拇指划过他的嘴唇，目光中带着点祈求的意思，基尔伯特的脸上划过一瞬间惊愕的表情，但随即就变成了无可奈何又带着点心疼的笑意

一开始还是小心翼翼的吻，他们温柔的品尝着对方柔软的唇瓣，唇齿间还残留着葡萄酒的苦涩混着点心甜味的奇妙味道，不知道是谁先开始，亲吻逐渐变成了小兽似的啃咬，手也开始变得不老实……

“报告——”

基尔伯特猛的推开路德维希，他平复了一下有些不稳的呼吸，重新面对他的弟弟

“Auf Wiedersehen.”（再见。）

他拿起军帽，推开门不顾门外军官惊诧的眼神头也不回的走了

****

“嗡——”

路德维希从漫长的梦境中醒来，他伸手按掉手机的闹钟，撑起上半身坐起来，揉了揉自己还有些昏沉的脑袋，手机上显示的时间是10月3日早上7点半，10月的柏林气温已经降到了10度左右，深色大床的另一半早就没了温度。路德维希走到窗边拉开浅灰色的窗帘，天才蒙蒙亮，晨光照进这间整洁的卧室，窗外小雨淅淅沥沥，将一切笼罩在薄雾中，时间还早，一切都还是静悄悄的，只有不知名的鸟儿们在看不见的地方鸣叫着。对于节日来说也许没什么气氛，但不得不说对于假期而言这是个绝佳的好天气了

路德维希将昨晚随手扔在地上的几团卫生纸扔进垃圾桶，推开房门走出房间，屋子里已经充满了香肠的香味

“呦，早上好阿西！”

基尔伯特正在做早饭，听到开门的声音回过头跟路德维希打招呼，然后回过身继续盯着锅里的香肠和土豆，还没等到回应人就被从身后抱住了

“喂……一大早的，你抱着我一会香肠糊了哦？”被弟弟强壮的手臂箍的动弹不得的基尔伯特只能用手肘向后顶了顶

“哥哥，陪我跳支舞吧。”

基尔伯特听到弟弟低沉的嗓音在自己耳边说道，随即心下了然，难怪这小子没醒的时候一脸纠结，是梦到那个时候的事了啊……

“好啊。”回应路德维希的是一张足以让整间屋子明亮起来的笑脸

The End


End file.
